


Lunch Table Crackheadness

by GiveMeSomeWater



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, At least I tried, Funny, I Don't Even Know, M/M, almost, can be read as a guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSomeWater/pseuds/GiveMeSomeWater
Summary: The Boyz meet each other in the cafeteria on an exemplary schoolday( I wrote this at 10 pm)





	Lunch Table Crackheadness

A loud, shattering sound made everyone flinch.  
“I want to die“, Changmin whined, voice cracking a bit at the end. He didn’t even bother to greet the already assembled crowd of idiots. He just plopped down in front of the tray he had dashed onto the table 3 seconds prior.  
„Can you be quieter Changmin please or else I’ll whack you with this notebook“, Kevin announced, holding his sketchbook up in the air to prove his point.  
“But I am dying” Changmin pouted, letting himself fall down onto an empty chair.  
“How unfortunate” Sunwoo said unimpressed before he returned to sucking on his pear juice.  
“Be nice”, Haknyeon was quick to scold him; Sunwoo stuck his tongue out like the real adult he was.  
“What’s wrong?” Jacob asked worriedly.  
Changmin turned to him and began to blabber about how calculus was eating his ass because his teacher was boring and didn’t do his job and how he had given them too much homework.  
“He’s been whining about this for 3 hours already” Chanhee muttered under his breath, clearly annoyed by his best friend’s antics.  
“Jacob! Kevin bullied me!”Juyeon cried out the moment he arrived at their table.  
“I did not. I just told him my pen could write colorful” Kevin defended himself from Jacob’s harsh glare.  
Hyunjae let out one of his famous loud ass laughs you could probably hear at the other end of the campus. Sangyeon and Kevin had to hold back laughter too. Juyeon pouted, looking really sad and betrayed, almost like a kicked puppy.  
“I don’t get it” Jacob sighed.  
“Wait let me show you” Kevin said eagerly, grabbed his pen and wrote the word colorful down.  
“Sangyeon! You told him to do that!” Jacob accused him over Juyeon’s muttering of how he really had thought Kevin’s pen would write colorful.  
“Maybe” the accused smirked mischievously. Jacob glared at him; Sangyeon threw an unimpressed look back.  
“Chanheeeeee I need your help with calculus” Changmin’s shouts interrupted the eldest’s staring duel, as he threw himself at Chanhee’s arm and clung to it like a koala.  
“You could also just listen to our teacher and not talk to Haknyeon the whole time” Chanhee scolded, shaking his arm to get rid of his best friend.  
“I could help you” Hyunjae offered.  
“That wouldn’t help him, you are pretty stupid” Sunwoo chimed in.  
“Leave him alone” Hyunjoon pushed him, having sat quietly beside him the whole time but now quick to protect the older.  
“Changmin look!” Younghoon ran towards them. “They had muffins”, he said, one in each hand, doing a little happy dance in front of them.  
“Great” Changmin said, pretty disinterested.  
Younghoon sat down pouting sadly and bit into his muffin. Once he realized they tasted good his face lit up again and he munched on the rest of it happily.  
Eric arrived at their table roughly a minute later.  
“You can’t just leave me alone in that line.” he complained.  
“But Younghoon needed to show Changmin that they had muffins Eric, you need to understand that” Sangyeon said innocently. Eric shot him a glare before shifting his attention to someone else.  
“Kevin what are you drawing there?”  
“Just doodles.” Kevin said absentmindedly.  
“Oh wow! It looks so good. You drew the Simpsons! And SpongeBob! And-“  
“Will seriously no one help me with calculus?” Changmin asked over Eric’s babbling, looking around, his gaze lingering on Chanhee too often. The other groaned.  
“Fine, but just this once”  
The others fake coughed-yeah sure, this once, until he was bullied into doing it once again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, the prank Kevin pulled on Juyeon is an actual prank my Dad pulled on me when I was 6 and I thought it would fit in here. The original one goes like: "Look this pen writes red" (like...with red ink, yeah it probably makes more sense in German) and then you write the word red down. 6 year old me was really dissapointed back then.
> 
> Oh man this is so pointless and shitty and I feel bad that this is the first thing I wrote for my bias group.  
> Also, I wrote this instead of working on the long ass (at least for my standards) multifandom I am currently writing. OOOPS  
> Oh and I'm sorry I used one of Kevins quotes but this was basically my inspiration behind this.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading this bullshit.


End file.
